User blog:Joseph the Weasel/The Tale of Joseph the weasel, chapter 1
Joseph the Weasel 15:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC)The Tale of Joseph the Weasel This entry was written in the ships log as follows; Now I'm aboard The Barranca, our ship. Captain Olaf the weasel is a fine captain, the spice traders did not resist, now that we have acquired such a fine vessel, we have set sail to pursuit other lands and to find a better life, but I however have other plans, I wish to conquer Redwall, it was their warriors who marooned us on the island in the first place, a friend of mine, Timsought, the rat, wishes to join me on my conquest. Olaf wishes to drop us off where we wish to be, except for the mountain of Salamandastron, he thinks the residents there will mistake us for searats, and weasels wouldn't be allowed there either, and I respect Olaf's decision, he is somewhat of a mentor for me, he says when he's done helping us, that he would make a ferry service, I hope he succeeds with that dream. As for me, I shall make the warlord who lives at Redwall suffer, along with his people. -Joseph Joseph stood right next to Captain Olaf. Olaf was steering the ship, he had got used to the feel of it. Back at the island Olaf was a tavern keeper, he had made friends was many of the farmers. When the spice trader woodlanders came, he convinced them to surrender the ship peace fully. During the first days of the voyage, creatures not skilled in this field were panicking about the bilge water, one young fox evened cried, "the ships takin' water, we're all going to drown!" then more beasts started to join in the chaos, Olaf then led them through by educating them on what he did know about ships. soon thanks to his leader ship, they started to calm down. Olaf spoke to Joseph, "right matey, we're nearin' Mossflower country, so get yer friend, Timgummy, or something to get yerselves ready to go, we'll be there in about two days, one if the wind allows it," The young weasel smiled at Olaf, "thank you captain, I'll get ready," Joseph went trotting down to his cabin in the ship, that he shared with Timsought. Joseph entered his cabin laughing. But Timsought was asleep on the top bunk of the bed, "Timsought!" Joseph cheered in glee, happy to tell his friend of the good news, "wake up!" Timsought, startled by this sudden loud noise, tumbled out of the bed and into the hard wood floor. "Ouch!!" the young rat cried, rubbing his forehead, "what did you have to wake me up for, it better be something important, and I was having the most wonderful dream, I was eating an entire mountain of scones, pasties, and crystallized fruits." the mention of food made Joseph's mouth water, all they had on the ship to eat and drink was, seaweed grog, mush, and gruel. Joseph quickly changed the subject, "no I woke you up to tell you that we are nearing Mossflower territory, we'll be there in about two days." Timsought's eyes widened, "really, I can't wait until we get to land, Joseph is anyone else joining us?" Joseph nodded his head, "no, everyone who wants to land in Mossflower wants to see if the land is more fertile to cultivate there." Timsought got up, brushing his fur from the dust he had gotten from the fall, "oh well we'll make our horde, you'll see." Joseph smiled, "I wonder, what we'll call it, maybe the Woodlander Slayers." Timsought disagreed, "naw we should call it something vile like the Slayers from Dark Forest." Joseph liked that idea so they stuck with it. They went outside of their cabin to see an other friend of theirs named Leon. Leon was a young fox, he loved to read any tomes he could find, but there were very few in Sampetra, so he had decided to go to Mossflower, he had met Joseph on the ship. Leon was a very skinny and weak creature he could not wield a sword or throw a javelin, but it did not matter to him, because he hated fighting, but Joseph kept on trying to convince him into joining him to attack Redwall, but he always refused as politely as possible. Leon stood in his cabin, wearing multiple heavy layers of robes, he often got cold, even in the summer, which was the current season. Joseph came into the room, as quietly as possible, as not to startle Leon. Leon eyed them, somewhat confused as why they were now in his room. "ummm," Joseph began to clear his throat, "hi Leon, would you like to reconsider joining us in our battle for conquest of Redwall, you may not be a good fighter, but you would make an excellent tactician, so what do you say!" Leon answered politely , "no thank you, I do not wish to harm a creature directly, or indirectly by giving orders to other beasts to harm any creature, you must understand me." Timsought, face turned a little red with anger, but he remained calm. Joseph spoke, "I respect what you are doing, good day." Joseph left the cabin, with Timsought following him,. Timsought spoke to Joseph while walking to their own cabin, "can you believe that little snot, he thinks that the whole fight that marooned us was nothing, bah, let him read those stupid parchments of his, I don't care, when he's old I'll bet his brains will be so big that his head will explode!" Joseph smiled at the picture in his head, but he kept a stern face, "now, now Timsought, we have to respect his choice," Timsought frowned, "sorry, I just got up set, c'mon maybe we can drink some seaweed grog if we go into the kitchen now." Joseph thought that this was a good idea so they headed straight for the kitchen. Olaf was now in the kitchen, some appointed some other beast to steer for now, he saw Joseph and Timsought running into the room, "whoa there mateys what are you doin' 'ere so early, brekkist isn't here for one more hour, but I'm just getting a quick drink, after all the captain needs to have a drink every once in a while." Timsought smiled, " cap'n can we please drink with you right now, just this once." Olaf's mouth creaked into a small, kind smile, "sure you two rascals can drink with me, one little drink won't hurt," Olaf ordered two more drinks. when the drinks did come, Timsought and Joseph drank it, while listening to Olaf telling them about the tales his grandfather, a corsair, told him while he was young. after the drinks were finished and Olaf's tale ended, Joseph and Timsought felt sleepy, the grog had that effect on many beasts especially young ones, they groggily dragged them selves too bed, and fell asleep for a considerable amount of time. the next morning when the light of dawn creaked thoughout the bright blue summer sky, and the silent breath of wind was faintly exhaling, Timsought and Joseph woke up, captain Olaf was giving orders, "Hurry laddies, we're here in Mossflower, if anybeast wants to go there they should right now!" Joseph and Timsought quickly got out of bed and went out of the ship and into their first steps into Mossflower. Timsought had packed provisions for the trip into Mossflower woods, they said their farewells to Olaf and his crew, and went into the woods. after navigating for hours in the woods they found the red sandstone abbey. "ah, there it is," Joseph said, puffing out his chest, "Redwall, beatiful, isn't it, soon it will be ours." "let's go inside," Timsought said "surely they won't think that us two travelers, can't take over the abbey, while inside, we can make note of there weak spots in their defenses." "good idea" Joseph said. they soon headed towards the abbey, when they were in view the Skipper of Otters, called to them from the top of the battlements, "oi, who goes there?" Joseph answered, "only us two lonely travelers, who only wish to have some food and shelter." the Skipper held a spear, "begone vermin, we don't tolorate your kind here, make one step further, and you'll find this spear in your neck." then a mouse, old and gray came to the top of the battlements, "Skipper," he said to the otter, "do be kind, this is a place for peace, not war, and there very young, please open the gates and let them in." Skipper groaned, and signilad the gate keeper to open the gate. the gate creaked open wit a loud groan from the old hinges. Joseph and Timsought went inside, all the beasts in the abbey looked at them stangely as if they had never seen a weasel and a rat before. The Skipper had a glare in his eyes whe he approached them and said, "hello welcome to Redwall" obviously, the Skipper did not like them. "hi " said a young frindly otter ,"my names Danbuck what's yours?" "Joseph," Joseph said quietly "Timsought," Timsought said without much emotion "would you like me to give you a tour around the abbey?" Danbuck asked "Sure," Joseph said with false enthuseasem, "I would love to" "me too" Timsought pitched in. Danbuck showed them all of the abbey, the infarmary, Great Hall, and Martin the Warrior's tapeststry, Joseph liked the look of the mouse warrior, kind yet fierce eyes were on his face, but chills ran up Joseph's spine when he saw all of the weasels, stoats, ferrets, rats, and foxes fleeing him, then Danbuck showed them the beekeepers area, Joseph loved honey, he had only had it once when he was an infant, he was begining to actaully like this place, and Danbuck seemed very nice, not like they had expected. but Timsought was too busy noting the deffenses, and his attack plan to notice this.... The Tale of Joseph the Weasel by ~JosephtheWeasel The Tale of Joseph the Weasel This entry was written in the ships log as follows; Now I'm aboard The Barranca, our ship. Captain Olaf the weasel is a fine captain, the spice traders did not resist, now that we have acquired such a fine vessel, we have set sail to pursuit other lands and to find a better life, but I however have other plans, I wish to conquer Redwall, it was their warriors who marooned us on the island in the first place, a friend of mine, Timsought, the rat, wishes to join me on my conquest. Olaf wishes to drop us off where we wish to be, except for the mountain of Salamandastron, he thinks the re Drag and Drop to Collect Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts